


Youtuber End of year quotes.

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtuber
Genre: End of year quotes, M/M, really - Freeform, short af, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: As the title says. Very short but a cool idea.





	

1999 End of year quotes -

Evan Fong - " Keep er goin' ".

Jonathan Denis - " Goodbye sirs ".

Tyler Wildcat - " Hi mom! ".

David Nogla - " Dassa toilet... ".

Lui Calibre - " I'll steal your gummy worms :) ".

Luke Patterson - " BeardsBeardsBeards ".

Ryan Wrecker - " Welcome to chilis' ;))) ".

Bryce Mcquaid - " I now hate nurses...thanks guys ".

Marcel Wrk - " Scotty you piece of shi ".

Scotty Fouozerosteven - " Thank lord for the word limi ".

Craig Ladd - " I'm still waiting for the tooth fairy, MOM ".

Felix Kjellberg - "I'm invading Norway ".

Sean McLoughlin - " Booper Dooper ".

Mark Fischback - " I need money ".

Wade Barnes - " I sold a kidney..lol ".

Marzia Bisognin - " Edgar wrote this, Maya just laughed ".

Bob Muyskens - " Douche bag ".

Ken Morrison - " Senpai <3 ".

Ryan Monki - " Hey. Im Cry ".

Mary Super - " Luke & Ken are my OTP ".

Minx Manga - " I have the power ".

Joji Frank - " Gib me da pus3 boi, yes ".

Class of C-


End file.
